dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear Link
Gear Link is a convenient feature (Quality of Life) that allows players to link the empty equipment slots of 4 units with a 5th, which causes them to adopt its pieces of equipment. It was implemented to the Korean game version on the 10.Mar.2016 and on the 24.Oct.2016 to the Global game version. The menu can be accessed through the ally storage under a blue button at the left side of the screen. The feature is account related, which means that its shared between all characters. Establishing a Link Upon entering the link menu and tapping one of the slots at the left side, the player will be presented a multitude of choices. At the left side of the screen, the player can find 2 tabs which display the units that can establish or enter a link. The left tab presents the characters and the right tab the Allies (note that only Deity level allies can enter links). The player is given one free link network, and more can be unlocked for 490 Rubies each, with a maximum of 10 networks. One link network consists of 1 donator and 4 leechers. Both allies and characters can enter either of the roles. At first, the player must choose a unit that will function as the donator, by selecting any unit from the available pool of choices. Once selected, the pool will then decrease to the number of units that can enter the link network (multiple characters can also enter links). For that matter, units must fulfill rules. It shall be noted that all leechers must enter the link with completely empty gear slots. The system will ask you to remove all equipment from the leechers if that is not fulfilled. Link Rule In order to enter a link with a donator, the leecher must share the same offhand and mainhand weapon. The class must not automatically mean that the units can enter a link. If the leecher uses a weapon that the donator does not, the unit will not be displayed as a possible choice: *Drunken Falcon and Paladin character cannot enter a link, because of the different offhand *Mikaela the Fatal and Draco Greysoul cannot enter a link, because of the different mainhand. Partial linking is not possible between such units. Due to the 3.1.5 patch, the gear's level does not matter for the linking to succeed. Linking Items Accessories can be linked as well, but some things should be noted. If the donator has all accessory slots unlocked, he is potentially able to donate all equipped accessories, but the leechers will only inherit those that are also available for their unlocked link slots. Which means that if a leecher has only one slot unlocked, he will only be able to inherit that very slot from the donator (slots are counted from left to right). If the donator has not all accessory slots unlocked, he will donate the accessories available to him and the leechers will simply keep their other slots empty. Jewelry is donated in their entirety. Unlocked 3rd jewelry slots are automatically inherited by the leechers, making it extremely cost efficient. Weapon Effects from the Magic System are inherited as well. Every linked unit stacks his own effects, meaning they don't share the effect cap limit. Skill Cards do not count towards linkable items. Established Links Kr_patch_new_link_system_button_on_leecher.jpg|The blue button leads to the gear donator. Gear link storage identification.jpg|Ally storage identification All units in a link network can be used in the same battles and teams. Upon successfully establishing links between units, the donator's equipment will be displayed on all leecher's item menus, and feature a blue button at the bottom of their portrait, which links to the donator's item menu. This allows players to quickly change back and forth for itemization. (img. 1) All leechers and donators that are in any link network can be identified in the ally storage by the Gear Link symbol next to their class name. (img. 2) Category:Advanced